This invention relates to a children's tree house. It relates more particularly to a tree house kit containing improved frame structure which facilitates building a tree house or fort in different types of trees.
The usual way of constructing a tree house or fort is to nail wood frames between tree branches which are more or less in the same plane. Then floor boards are nailed to the frames. In the event the the tree does not have suitably placed branches to which to secure the frames, supporting frames are nailed to the tree trunk and supported from below by struts extending between the ends of the frames and the tree trunk. If the tree house is to have walls and a roof, additional framing extending up from the floor and secured to the tree above the floor is required in order to support the boards or panels forming the walls and roof.
In many cases it is relatively difficult to build a house or fort in a tree. The branches may not be in the proper position. Also the tree trunk may have bends or irregularities which make it difficult to properly position and secure framing so that it will support a level floor.
Also in some cases, the person building the tree house is not as handy or as knowledgeable as he might be about structural mechanics. Consequently, the various frames and braces comprising the tree house may not be placed properly to firmly support the weight which the tree house will ultimately have to carry. This could result in injury should the tree house collapse under the weight of children playing in the structure.
Another disadvantage of conventional tree house construction is that it is difficult to relocate the structure should the need arise. That is, each tree house is custom made to fit a particular tree. It is next to impossible to disassemble the tree house and reconstruct it in a different tree.